Bewildering Statements
by mythmarvel24
Summary: Holly's in love with her nemesis Artemis.. and is willing to humanize herself for him! sorry i suck with summaries.. please r&r!
1. Chapter 2Bewildering Statements

**Chapter 2 –Bewildering Statements**

**Fowl Manor, Dublin**

Artemis Fowl the Second woke with a start. It was 8:30 am when he checked the digital clock on his bedside table. _Weird_, he thought. He seldom slept later than 7 in the morning. _Perhaps it was because I slept late last night_, he assured himself. But this wasn't the real reason. He had a dream. Not just an ordinary I-am-in-fantasyland dream. This was something more than that. It has been a week since he started having those. Vague images and unknown people in inaudible conversations meddled with his peaceful slumber. _I'll get to the bottom of this, _he concluded. He dressed up in his usual Armani suit and proceeded to the dining room.

"Good morning Arty, darling", Angeline Fowl greeted. She stood up and embraced her son. She smelled like a dainty rose, and her soft cuddle brought tremendous peace to Artemis's thoughts.

"Good morning, Mother", he greeted back. He sat across his father in the luxurious Louis XIV dining table. "Good morning Father", he said.

"Good morning too, son", Artemis Fowl the First reciprocated enthusiastically. "Looks like you had a deep sleep this morning.", he commented.

"I was very exhausted last night. I finished my invention for the World Science Fair next week", he lied.

"That's great. Can your mother and I come to watch?", his father asked. "What do you think, Angeline?". "Certainly, I'd love to," she replied. "We get to watch our little Arty with those big time scientists," she added.

Artemis was taken aback. "Of course, Father. Of course," he replied, tiny bits of joy spreading within him. It has been a long time since he and his parents did something together.

After satisfying himself with a light, continental breakfast, he went to his study.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Operations Booth, Police Plaza**

Foaly the centaur was busy upgrading his RetImager when Holly entered. She observed Foaly for a few minutes, then paced around the room, feeling uneasy.

The centaur stopped what he was doing and regarded Holly thoughtfully. He feels something is up. "You're making me feel woozy. What's up with you?", he asked at last. Holly continued pacing, unaware that the centaur was talking to her. "Hello! Earth to Holly.", he shouted and stepped right in front of her.

She stopped, startled. "H-Huh?", she asked.

"Are you feeling fine, Holly?" Foaly inquired, concerned. "I'm fine", Holly assured him.

"I am having this inkling that you want something from me.", he said, and removed his tinfoil hat. "What is it?"

"Well, I, um, you know," she stammered. "I was just wondering… how's it going up in the surface?"

"Everything's fine and normal, no bad Mud Men after us at the moment.", he said. But he was feeling it's about something deeper. So he tried. "Wanna know how Artemis is doing, am I right?" he queried.

Holly's face registered surprise. Then she blushed. _Gotcha, _Foaly thought. "So it's about that. Well, if you may want to know, he's doing fine, actually. No naughty acts in the meantime, which is very surprising for me", he commented. It was true. Within the two years that he has been mind wiped, LEP checked him on monthly interval to make sure he doesn't stumble on a strong stimulus. An astounding fact highlighted in their checkups was that Artemis, previously a bad, wealth-seeking genius was actually softened by one important event: his father's return. Artemis the First, also an illegal businessman before, was personally changed in his imprisonment by the Mafiya, together with Holly Short's healing power. Family is more important than wealth. His outlook in life has changed since. The transformation was contagious. Artemis the Second was proof.

"Oh, right.", Holly replied. "I thought he was doing nasty plots again", she said, her cheeks the color of crimson.

"Do you miss him?" Foaly asked, out of the blue.

"What made you say that? I just missed the adventures while we're with the Mud Men," she said defensively.

"My instinct tells me that it's not just the adventures," he replied, skeptical. "Come on, Holly Short. Try me.", he challenged.

"Oh alright," she said, defeated. Foaly is really one, clever centaur. "I have a question."

"Pray tell," Foaly urged.

"What does it take for me to be a human?"

Foaly stopped dead in his tracks.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What do you think? Will Foaly support his friend? Or will he just take for granted this gibberish. Voice out your opinions! Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 3Confused and Determined

**Chapter 3 – Confused and Determined **

**Fowl Manor, Artemis's study**

Artemis junior walked on tiptoes as he went to his study. He hadn't had much to enjoy about these past few months, but this upcoming get together was certainly a big surprise and at the same time pleasure to him. He has really undergone substantial transformations regarding his personality. Perhaps this self-innovation was made possible by the return of his father. And believe it or not, he seems to take delight in his new self.

A loud knock on the door broke Artemis's thoughts. "Come in", he ordered. Butler came in, holding his copy of Guns and Ammo, which he has been reading since God-knows-when. "Oh Butler, it's you," Artemis said, slightly disoriented.

"I just came to check," he replied. "Is something bothering you, Artemis?", he went on, looking at him meaningfully.

Artemis tried to fight back a chuckle. His bodyguard knows him very well. Why won't he? Butler has been his bodyguard from the time of his birth at Sisters of Mercy ward, almost thirteen years ago. Since then, they had always been together. He has witnessed all Butler's efforts to keep him safe, especially his astounding prowess in combat. Something's changed, though. Two years previously, he has miraculously aged. A mere fifteen years by the look of it. Which was very puzzling, seeing that he was only almost forty years of age. Still, he went on with his duty, the thing which Artemis most admired about him.

"What's with the chuckle?", Butler queried.

"I really cannot hide something from you, old friend.", he said at last. "So I'll get to the point. As you may very well know, I seldom have dreams. Yet, I started having those since last week," he narrated.

A slight nod from Butler signaled him to continue.

"I see faces which I do not know, faces with bodies in the wrong proportions for a human, and they are engaged in conversations. Sometimes I see myself in there, sometimes, I don't. I also see places I've never been into. Weird ones, I must say," he went on. "Different scenes, different happenings, but still always the same faces. I know for a fact that this isn't just some dream."

Butler was silent for a moment, processing all what his employer just said. "If you ask me, these dreams are normal. "You had been very busy these days working on your invention. It's natural.", he assured him.

"Recurring dreams are natural? I do not think so," Artemis replied.

"Well, not really, but there are cases of recurring dreams you know. Only, they are rare cases." Butler said. "Give it a rest, Artemis. Do not stress yourself with irrelevant dreams." He put his hand in his charge's shoulder for a moment, and then walked out of the study.

Butler's rationalizations all make sense. _But then, I know those dreams are telling me something_, he thought. He just didn't know what.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Operations Booth, Police Plaza**

Foaly was flabbergasted. "I'm not sure I heard you correctly. You want to be human?", he asked, his voice rising slightly.

Her silence confirmed her decision.

"Holly, are you nuts! What lunacy made you want to become one of the Mud Men?", he demanded, shock registering in his voice.

Holly's voice was lost in her throat. She really did not know what made her say that, but just thinking of Artemis brings courage to herself. She spoke at last. "Please, Foaly, you have to understand me," she implored. "It's because… It's because of Artemis," she finished.

Foaly did not say anything for a few minutes. He paced uneasily to and forth the Ops Booth. This was too much for him. "I get it. You love Artemis, don't you?" he ventured.

Holly was astonished at Foaly's revelation. She had the first instinct to deny it. But to what cost? "How did you know?" she asked instead.

"I guess I know you better than you know yourself." He sighed. Holly face was questioning. "Holly, Holly, Holly, I'm your friend, you silly girl! How wouldn't I know that? You were all touchy and that when they did the mind wipe on him," he explained.

Holly chuckled. "You know me pretty well", she said.

"Yes, I know you, but I do not believe feelings are valid grounds for you to make such an astounding decision", he answered.

"I know, but it's what I want," she countered, determined.

"What about me? Your work? Haven?", he asked sadly. "Will you throw it all away for love?"

Holly stopped. She hadn't thought of that. Her feelings blinded her to the other things she has to face. She wasn't able to say anything.

Foaly stepped in front of her and put his hands on her shoulders. "What you must do, is go someplace quiet, here in Haven or aboveground, I don't care. You mull over all these. When your mind's made up, whatever it may be, come back to me and we'll talk, ok?" he advised.

"Thanks friend," Holly said, grateful. She went to her office and picked up her DoubleDex and other paraphernalia. Then she set off to get her Visa. She needed to go somewhere peaceful. And there was a perfect place she had in mind.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Holly sure was torn. What will she choose? To be with her kinsmen? Or be with the person she loves so much? Tell me what you think. Please r&r! thanks!

P.S. The first chapter is entitled The Great Decision, but it was not included in the list. Check that out too!


	3. Chapter4Mulling Over

**Chapter 4 – Mulling Over**

**Ireland, two fields away from Lia Fail**

Holly Short descended beside an ancient oak tree. She took off her helmet and stole a breath of stale air. Then she sat, her back on the great tree, her eyes gazing upon the snakelike river slithering through the rocks. She remembered this place. This was where it all started. She completing the Ritual then…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Stand back, human. You don't know what you're dealing with," Holly said with her best brave face._

"_I suppose you wouldn't choose a peaceful surrender…" _

"…_I could turn you and your gorilla into pig droppings…"_

"…_You are here to complete the ritual…"_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes. This was the exact place where Holly Short and Artemis met, albeit not in good terms. She was very mad then at that vile human. Hmm. But then, it wasn't their first and last meeting. Several others came after. The cooperation in the goblin rebellion, then the issue of Jon Spiro. She enjoyed those adventures. Those really put her skills to the test, while the Fowl kid unknowingly underwent personality transformations. All to be wasted with that stupid mind wipe. She did everything she could, but Commander Root is not a person to be opposed. She sighed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**St. Bartleby's School for Young Gentlemen**

Artemis Fowl was looking out the window. As he stared blankly at leaves falling from trees, his mind was in turmoil. He couldn't forget about those dreams that were bothering him. _Who was that fairylike girl? _He asked himself. Think, Artemis, think. Maybe that was one of the pictures he glanced in his internet trawls. Yes, maybe that was the real reason for all those silly dreams of his.

"…Mr. Fowl, are you listening?" the teacher said, causing Artemis to sit bolt upright.

"Yes, ma'am?" he replied, startled.

"I was asking you to determine the limit of the equation written on the board", the teacher went on.

"The limit does not exist in the equation," Artemis answered absentmindedly.

"That is correct."

Artemis then went back to staring outside, apparently doubtful of his formulated reason about his dreams. _You're a genius, Arty. Think._ He told himself.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Lia Fail**

**"**What am I going to do?" Holly said at the top of her voice. She can't leave Haven, it has been a home to her all her life. She is one of its protectors. A huge privilege. How could she waste it?

But then, this feeling she had for Artemis is a first since time-knows-when. Sometimes, she has to think about her own happiness. She sighed hopelessly. She drew her eyes to the water. It was saying something. Something that made her determined. That was when it hit her. _I want to be free, free to feel what it's like to be with the one you love, free to express your true feelings._

Without a moment's hesitation, she geared up and flew back to Haven, then headed to the Operations Booth.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ops Booth**

"So, you came up with a decision?"Foaly asked, nervous as to what her reply will be.

"My decision is final. I want to be human." She said with so much courage.

Foaly was crestfallen. "If that's what you want, then be it. Still, can I change your mind?" he inquired hopefully.

"No, Foaly, no one can talk me out of this." Her mind was set on this one.

"Very well, you seem to be sure of this." He held up his hands, a gesture of defeat.

"I'm sorry."

He went up to her and hugged her. "Do what makes you happy." Then he broke away. "But there is one condition."

"What is it?"

Foaly took a deep breath. "You will lose all your memory".

Holly was dumfounded.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What will Holly do, now that in exchange for being human means losing all her fairy memories, including Artemis? Please r&r!


	4. Chapter5Losing Memories

**Chapter 5 – Losing Memories**

**Blackrock Spa**

Artemis sighed contentedly as he enjoyed being massaged on the back. _Just what I need, after that hurly burly happenings last week_. Due to pressures in school and his weird dreams bothering him, Artemis together with Butler, went to Blackrock Spa for a little treat.

"Feeling better, Artemis?", Butler asked.

"Yes, old friend", he assured him. "I feel great, as a matter of fact. Going here was certainly a good idea." That's true. He felt great. As he was being massaged, all his worries came frisking away.

"And those dreams of yours? Do they still trouble you ?"

"Not anymore." He was surprised by this realization. It was just yesterday when he had an untroubled sleep. It seems like he was rid of those mysterious dreams. But, he couldn't just let it go, not after they pestered his nights. "But I'm still baffled about what they could possibly mean."

"Oh, give it a rest, Artemis", Butler said. "There are more important things than mystifying dreams."

"Yes, Butler, you are right. There are more important things."

_More important things. . . . . ._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Operations Booth, Haven**

"I'll lose my memory?" Holly asked again, still not believing it.

"Yes, Holly."

"All of it?"

"Yup."

"But why? I'll still keep the Lower Elements a secret, even if I'm human." Holly defended.

"We can't risk that, you know. Standard procedures. If you are to become human, we will purge all your fairy memories for safety purposes."

"Oh.." was all she could say. "Even my memory of… Artemis?"

"Yes. Including that. But hey, you gotta make sacrifices."

Foaly was right. _Who knows, I'll just fall in love with him again_, she thought. "Very well. I'd still keep my word."

"Okay. Here's what we'll do. We put you to sleep, wipe your mind clean, then implant a human memory. The next time you wake up, you're with the Mud Men, with no recollection whatsoever of the People. Clear?"

"I got it. I'll just go talk to Commander Root about this. You told him avout my decision, right?"

"Yes."

"Good. I'll go to him, say a few words, then stroll Haven to say… to say…" She can't go on.

"Goodbye."

"Yeah… Goodbye…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**St. Bartleby's School for Young Gentlemen**

It's lunch time already, and Artemis was starving. Minutes later, the professor dismissed them for their break. "Be back at 1300 hours sharp.", the professor reminded them. One of the students, Julian, came over to Artemis's desk. "So," he began, "where are we eating today? The other two are starving." He was referring to the twins Danny and Denver. Julian and the twins were Artemis's sort-of-best friends, which was another new from him. Since he woke up that day two years previously(after the mind wipe, that is), he was not himself. His personality changed, from bad to some sort of good. And that includes his social life. He now welcome friends and company, which was a good thing. It now put his mother's mind to rest.

"I'm starving too. Want to have lunch at my place?" he inquired good naturedly

"Sounds good. I'll call the twins. D&D! Over here!" Julian shouted.

"D&D at your service!" The twins said in unison.

"Enough of that. Anyway, let's have launch. At Artemis's" Julian said proudly.

"Really Arty? We'll go to your house?" asked the twins, startled.

"Yes. I'll call Mother and tell her I'm having guests." Artemis felt a tinge of happiness at that thought. It was the first time he is to bring friends at home.

Which made Angeline Fowl very glad.

"Hi, Arty darling", she said as Artemis and his friends neared the doorway. "I'm glad that you invited your friends over for lunch on such short notice!" She pouted jokingly.

"I'm sorry, Mother, I just had that idea a while ago. Anyway, this is Julian Kashoggi, and the twins, Danny and Denver Mortensen." He rounded on the three. "And this is my mother, Angeline Fowl."

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Fowl." The three bowed.

"The pleasure's all mine. I'm happy that you came here with Arty. Now come on, I'm sure you're all famished with all those studying." And she led the four young men into the dining area, where a sumptuous feast was waiting.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Commander Root's Office, Police Plaza**

**"**May I come in?" Holly asked.

"Certainly." Commander Root replied. "I'll get straight to the point. You are sure about your decision?"

"Yessir. No doubts. I've thought of it long enough."

"Very well. I guess I have no choice. But it's really a dismay to lose a very fine officer like yourself, Captain."

"Thank you for your compliment, Commander. And for all your help." She looked at the scar on her index finger. A memorabilia of one of her greatest adventures.

"What do you plan to do now, Captain?" Root queried.

"I'll take care of the resignation processes, take a little stroll, then…" She stopped.

Commander Root understood. "Okay Holly." He extended a hand. "Nice meeting you, Captain. And goodbye."

Holly took his hand. "Nice meeting you too, Commander." With that, she got out of the office, tears welling up in her eyes.

She had a lot of places to go to before her memories will be taken away from her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a/n: sorry for late update. I've been busy to death! Anyways, To what places do you think will Holly go to before her time was up? Was it really worth it to sacrifice a thing to acquire another? Please r&r!


	5. Chapter6Goodbye Haven

**Chapter 6 – Goodbye Haven**

**Police Plaza, Lower Elements**

Mulch Diggums was brooding on what crimes to do after his release from prison. His attorney was now working on the date of the search warrant for his cave years previously(the search warrant had been altered by Artemis before his mind wipe). _Yes, I'll be a free dwarf, give this medallion to Artemis, then more crimes after that, _he thought happily, then a knock was heard on his cell door.

"Hey, Diggums, ye got yerself a visitor," the guard told him.

"Who?" he inquired, surprised.

"See for yerself, man," was the reply.

Mulch strode lazily to the receiving area, where he found the most unexpected visitor.

"Hey Mulch", Holly greeted.

"Short? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Can't I visit you anymore, you reprobate?" Holly pouted.

"Well, not really. I was just surprised. What brought you here anyway?"

"I thought it would be idea to see you before…" she faltered.

"Before what?"

"Nothing. I'm going away for an important business. I'll be gone for a long, long time…" Her voice seemed distant.

"Oh, I'm touched," said Mulch, wiping an imaginary tear from his eye.

"Aww, shut up. You be good here, ok? Or I'll request you to be moved to Howler's Peak", she said, her eyes twinkling.

Mulch shivered a little. He had experienced being with goblins. Scary.

"Just joking!" Holly said after a moment. "Anyway, I have to go. I've got one more place to visit."

"And where might that be?" he asked.

"None of your business."

"Sure. See you next time!" Mulch shouted, as he was being escorted to his cell.

_If there was a next time. . . . . . _

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**J. Argon Clinic**

Opal Koboi was moved to the J. Argon Clinic after her failed attempt to take over Haven. She was now in coma, with only the barest movements. And she was on the itinerary of Holly's places to visit.

"Dr. Argon, I would like to see patient Opal Koboi", she said.

"I don't know, Captain. She's in a deep state of coma. Not a peep", said the doctor.

"I know. I just need to see her. For a minute." Holly insisted.

"Very well." They went to Koboi's room. Argon typed a password on the computer, then they were admitted inside.

"One minute, then." Dr. Argon stepped outside.

Holly came closer to Opal's bed, where she lay unconscious. She saw that devious pixie again.

"I still hate you Opal, though I wouldn't be remembering you in the next few hours." Those words were all that she could say.

Then she walked out of the clinic, and headed straight to Foaly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Fowl Manor, Dublin**

Artemis was surfing the net when he heard a knock from his door.

"Come in," he said.

Angeline Fowl stepped inside the room. "Mother, it's you."

"Yes darling. I was just checking on you. May I sit down?"

"Yes Mother."

Angeline pulled a chair and sat beside Artemis. "You know Arty, your father and I are so glad that you have now changed. You can now invite friends to come over at our house."

"I myself still can't believe that I have changed. I never thought I'd have friends."

"But there you are." They were silent for a moment. Then Angeline spoke, "Arty, have you been in love?"

At his mother's question, an image flashed momentarily in his mind. "Why are you asking that, Mother? Of course I have never been in love. I have more priorities in life."

"Oh, just thought I asked. With your newfound personality, I guess being in love went with that, too." She kissed her son on the forehead and went out of the room.

Artemis was left alone, feeling genuinely puzzled. _I haven't adapted yet to this new personality of mine. I don't know if I'll ever fall in love. _His words were left unspoken.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Operations Booth, Police Plaza**

"You really sure about this, Holly?" Foaly asked once more.

"Yes. I really am."

"Well, let's get the show on the road."

Preparations were made for the transformation process. Computers beeped and sounds of keys being pressed were heard. Foaly went to Holly and fitted her eyes with suction cups. "This is it," He said. "Goodbye, Holly."

"Goodbye old friend." _Goodbye Haven… Forever…_ Then the world went blank.

At that same moment, Artemis Fowl sat bolt upright from his sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Fowl Manor, Dublin**

Artemis sat on his bed, still puzzled about the dream he just had. There was certainly a girl. _Who is she?_, he asked himself. He'd never met the girl. But still, he dreamt of her. Could it be something else?

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**Spear Mansion, Dublin**

Helena slowly opened her eyes and scanned her bedroom, then checked the digital clock on her bedside table. 9:30 am. _Looks like I slept a little late today, _she thought. She just had a very uncanny dream. People with weird features. More like fairies. Yes, that was it. But there can't be fairies, could there? Having dismissed the thought, she willed herself to stand up. She washed her face and changed her dress. "I think this is going to be a great day", she told her reflection in the mirror. "I might as well go shopping." And her mind agreed with such a good idea. Being decided with what to do, she picked up her bag, then skipped down the stairs to join her parents for breakfast.

Helena Spear is no ordinary person. She is really Holly Short, humanized. Foaly implanted a pituitary gland that subdued the magic in her. He also put an artificial memory. She is to be Helena Spear, the only child of Agnes and Victor Spear, one of the top five richest families in Ireland. Holly's physical features remained the same, well except for her hair, which was made longer, with soft curls rippling down her back, and her ears, which were rounded. Her hazel eyes were as strong as ever. Helena retained Holly's attitude as a free-spirited girl, with no mind for the rules, and does what she thinks is right. Over all that, she has a kind heart. Her adopted parents, Agnes and Victor, were both mesmerized into thinking that they had a child, even though in reality, they do not. They loved their only daughter more than life, and were willing to do everything to make her happy.

Helena found her parents chatting in the ding area while enjoying breakfast. She smiled. She love her parents so much.

"Good morning Lena, dear", her mother greeted her. "Are you going out today?"

"I'm guessing that our daughter will go shopping today. Isn't that right, Lena?" her father asked teasingly.

"Yes, dad."

"Well, you look so gorgeous today, darling. Right, honey?" her father said.

"Of course, Victor, why wouldn't she be?" her mother agreed. "Have a spot of breakfast first before going, Lena."

Helena sat across her mother in the long table and satisfied herself with a light continental breakfast.

"I must be going," Lena said.

"Have fun darling." Her mother advised. "And watch out. You might bump into Prince Charming today." She smiled jokingly.

"Hardly, mom, but I'll have fun." She checked her outfit. She wore a dress that fell to her knees, her hair was in a half ponytail bound by a ribbon. Over her head was a lovely chapeau, and on her feet were doll shoes. Not bad for a girl of thirteen. Meet Prince Charming. She laughed to herself. _Possibly…_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

a/n: Sorry if the chapters are a little slow paced. I haven't got time to write long ones. For those who gave reviews to my story, thank you very much! I have just one teeny tiny question, more like a survey: Would you like Butler to fall in love as well?


	6. Chapter7Second Meetings

**Chapter 7 – Second Meetings**

**Fowl Manor, Dublin**

Artemis sat on his bed and yawned. Yesterday's events were a blast. He had so much fun with Julian and the twins while they were at his house. There is no way he would make this day inferior. Maybe it would be a good idea to enjoy the day at the mall. _The mall, _he chuckled. Funny that he thought of the mall as a place to pass one's day rather than at someplace else. The spa, for example. _Next time, they'd see me in the amusement park playing silly games_. Again, another chuckle. Artemis was really becoming someone. Someone who is different. Not like before when he was a selfish young boy who plots dastardly plans and using his genius to venture in illegal enterprises. Without knowing it, his newfound personality is beginning to do him good. Real good.

Artemis went downstairs and found his parents in the dining area. He stopped for a moment. _Now I finally believed that it is nice to have a normal family._

_"_Good morning Mother. Good morning Father", he said.

"Good morning Arty. Come, give Mummy a hug." Angeline stood up and embraced her son. She smelled like the morning dew. So refreshing.

"Good morning son", Artemis Fowl Senior said. "Anything planned for today?"

"Not much, Father. I suppose I'll stay at the mall with Butler."

"The mall?" Angeline said, startled.

"Not our typical Artemis," his father commented.

"W-Well," he stammered, "I though to try something new than being in science symposiums all the time." He breathed a sigh of relief. A plausible story.

"If that's what makes you happy, dear." Angeline smiled. Her son is certainly improving in personality and attitude. "Just make sure you are home by four. We will go eat dinner outside."

"On what occasion, Mother?" Artemis inquired.

"Nothing. Just a normal family on a normal date." She winked.

"A good idea, Mother." Artemis's mind agreed on that one. _A normal family on a normal date. Sound good enough. _"I'll be home soon."

"Have fun, son," his father advised. "And watch out, you might meet a special someone along the way," he added with a twinkle in his eyes.

"And who might that be?" Artemis asked, puzzled.

"I don't know. Surprise me."

_Yeah right. A special someone._ He smiled to himself. He brushed the sleeves of his Armani suit. "Let's go, Butler. See if we can bump into that special someone Father is talking about." With that, he went inside the Bentley and the luxurious car stormed up the avenue. _I wish…_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Golden Mall, Ireland**

Helena stepped out of the elegant black limousine and strode over to the mall's entrance. "I just love going to the mall," she said loudly, inhaling the fresh air.

"What time will I fetch you, miss Helena?" the chauffeur asked.

"Just pick my shopping bags at around two. I'll be going home myself."

"But miss, your father…"

"No buts, Rick. Tell my Father that I can go home by myself. The house is just a couple of kilometers away. I don't know why I bothered with the limo." She straightened her dress and fixed her hair.

"But…"

"Pretty please?" Helena batted her eyelashes. No one could resist those startlingly hazel eyes.

"Very well, miss. Your shopping bags at two. Got it. Have fun!"

"I will. Thanks Rick!" She stepped inside the mall and thought of nothing else.

The Golden Mall never failed to give anyone a thrill, especially Helena. It is as big as three football stadiums, four stories high. Every item you care to think of can be found in this place. Gadgets, bags, shoes, clothes, things, you name it. They were Helena's passion. She once tried to count all her closets, bags and shoes, but she'd lost track at fifty, two hundred, and three hundred pairs respectively. There are definitely perks of being an only child.

First, she went over to the boutiques, buying one clothing per boutique. Next were bags, where she bought one from Gucci, Prada and Chanel. As far as she was concerned, she was enjoying so much.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Artemis, together with Butler had been strolling the Golden Mall for a good twenty minutes. Arty was not accustomed to being pushed around and bumped into, and it made his temper rise.

"The thing with malls, Butler, is that there is no organization. This is such a big place, and yet people choose to bump into each other." Artemis commented.

Butler smiled. Typical Master Artemis. Always finding faults.

"What do you want to do now, Artemis" he asked. Butler himself was a little bit tired. It had been that way in the last two years. It was like he is always wearing a bulletproof vest. In reality, Kevlar tissues were stuck in his chest, making it difficult for him to breathe.

"Let us sit down for a while and have a spot of tea. I would like to freshen myself from that mall chaos."

"Very well, I will just be a minute. I have to go to one store to check out the latest security stuff."

"Alright. I am off."

Artemis strode to the nearest café and ordered a cup of his favorite Earl Grey tea. He sat onto one of the chairs and sipped his drink peacefully.

Meanwhile, a very beautiful vision appeared in the door of the café, attracting all eyes of those inside. Well, except Artemis. Maybe because he had his back at the entrance.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**A minute earlier…**

Lilly, Helena's bodyguard/chaperone was getting a bit tired from walking while carrying the many purchases made by Helena. The beautiful thirteen-year old seemed to notice this.

"Lilly, why don't we sit down for a while and have tea. I miss my favorite Earl Grey."

"A good idea, Miss Helena."

The two walked over to a nearby café. As Helena looked for a place to sit, she noticed that the people inside were all eyes on her. _I admire you Helena. You really have the charms, _she said to herself. As if on cue, a young man, maybe the same age as her, in an elegant Armani suit stood up to leave the café, bumping Helena on his way.

"Watch it!" she said in a snobby tone.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a/n: Another chapter finished! Well, what do you think? Is it great? To tell you honestly, this is my first fanfic, so I'm really nervous about what people would say toward my work. Haha.


	7. Chapter8Into the Eyes of Love

**Chapter 8 – Into the Eyes of Love**

"Watch it!" Helena said in a snobby tone.

For a second there, they looked in each other's eyes. Both were speechless for a moment. Artemis was first to recover. He answered in an equally snobby tone, "Watch what? Seeing that you are blocking my way."

_The nerve!_, she thought. "Mister, here I am, peacefully looking for a place to sit, and there you are, bumping me." She crossed her arms across her chest.

"You are the one who is not looking well. You see that I have my back at the door, so I must have time to turn my body to head for the exit, right? If you continue with this pathetic excuse, I shall let myself believe that you eye span is very narrow."

Helena's patience began to wither. She cleared her throat. "Whatever happened to ladies' first?"

"What happened to gender fairness? You see miss, you cannot possibly win over a genius. Now, if you please excuse me. I am going to some important appointment, and I will not have you delay it." Without giving her a chance to respond, he went out of the café, where Butler was waiting for him.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Helena fumed while sipping her tea. Going here was such a bad idea after all. "We should not have gone here, Lilly. Now, my day is ruined because of that know-it-all person."

"I understand you. I was a little irritated myself. But you have to admit, he is kind of cute. And witty too. Isn't that what you like with men?"

"Yeah, but not as snobby as him! I need to go somewhere to unwind. You go ahead. I can manage to get home alone."

"Are you sure you know the way home?" Lilly inquired.

"Yeah. I'll stay here for another minute or so. You may go."

Lilly got up and left Helena seething. She smiled. She must say, that boy was a little like her charge. Not willing to lose an argument.

"I hate that boy. I hope we'll never see each other again. He's a day ruiner," Helena mumbled. She stayed there for another twenty minutes, before putting a number of bills on the table and leaving the café.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Artemis and Butler were on their way to the restaurant where his parents were waiting for him. The bodyguard sensed his charge's rage. "What's the matter, Artemis?" he ventured to ask.

"Nothing. I just had a bad day, because of that silly girl in the café I went into."

"You want me to come back for her?"

"Don't bother. She's just the usual snobby kid." Artemis looked out the window and continued to stare at some direction, meditating about the confrontation. _I think I've seen that girl before. But where? _He asked himself, racking his brains. _I must admit, that woman is beautiful. And those hazel eyes, they can't let me go…_Artemis endured the trip with only that thought in his head. He entered the restaurant and found his parents sitting at the far end.

"Hi Arty darling. How was your day at the mall?" she asked jovially.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Rick, Helena's chauffeur, already picked her purchases, and left the young lady to go home by herself. Helena walked her way home, her mind full with thoughts of that stupid boy whom she had a confrontation with. _That guy really went up my nerves! _She thought angrily. His personality is ZERO. Nothing to like there at all. _Well, except for the eyes, _she thought after a moment. _Such a startling blue…_yes. No one could argue with that. _Just looking at him makes me… melt… _She shook her head. _What am I thinking?_ She dismissed the thought and went all the way to their mansion, with the blue-eyed guy popping into her mind every minute or so.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**At the restaurant…**

"Not a bit good, Mother." He replied. "Some silly girl bumped into me and we had a confrontation."

"You fought with a girl, son?" his father asked incredulously.

"If you call her a girl. She acted like she was an equal of a man or something."

"Arty, speaking of girls, there is someone who will visit us next week. The Spear Family." Angeline said.

"What about them, Mother?"

"Well, Agnes and Victor have a beautiful daughter. Her name's Helena. You might want to get to know her better."

"Mother, I told you that romance is not on my priority."

"I know, just befriend her, you know."

Artemis smelled defeat in his argument. "I'll try, Mother."

"Good." Angeline smiled.

Without knowing it, Artemis is about to meet someone he loathed. Again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

a/n: Chapter finished! Well, what can you say? Reviews please! Thanks!


	8. Chapter9Met on the Wrong Foot

**Chapter 9 – Met on the Wrong Foot**

**Spear Mansion, Helena's room**

Helena has just been informed by her parents that they will be visiting a certain Fowl Manor the following week to visit their old friends. _Oh boy, one reunion coming right up._ They also said that these friends of theirs had a son, and that this boy is not like other boys. He is a genius. _A genius. Great. Now we have a lot in common, _she thought. _Maybe that guy looks like a nerd, with large glasses and a freckly face, and babbling about nonsensical things. Eeew!_ She told herself._ Then again, maybe not. Maybe he's this cool and handsome guy. A true gentleman. The man of her dreams. _But in reality, her heart was wishing for someone else. Someone far from a gentleman. Someone she met just a few days ago. And she hoped that wish would come true.

Meanwhile, Artemis Fowl was bothered by their upcoming visitors. He heard of the Spears, alright. They are one of the top five richest Irish families. But, he was rather intrigued by their daughter, Helena. She is to be the third girl he will see in the manor aside from his Mother and Juliet. _But I don't want to see any other girl, _he concluded. Well, maybe the hazel-eyed beauty he met at the café would be an exception. She had a very strong personality. Artemis likes that in girls. And she's beautiful too. _When will I see her again?_ He asked himself, his heart full of longing.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Fowl Manor, a week later

The Spears drove through the avenue to the Fowl Manor in their elegant black limousine at around 3 in the afternoon. The Fowls led them graciously to their home.

"Agnes! Victor! I'm glad you could come," Angeline greeted.

"We haven't seen each other for quite sometime," Artemis Senior continued.

"It's a pleasure to be here at your house," Victor reciprocated. Then he noticed Artemis Junior. "Is he your boy?" he asked, smiling.

"Our one and only," his mother said.

Artemis greeted the guests. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Spear."

"As is ours," Agnes replied.

"Where is your daughter? We are anxious to meet her." Angeline's eyes were twinkling.

"She's still outside, I suppose, exploring," Agnes began, "that girl's a free spirit. And a strong personality too." She smiled.

"Did you say strong?" Angeline winked at Artemis, who just rolled his eyes. "It is the same with my little Arty."

"Mother, I am hardly a 'little' boy anymore."

"Are you really?" Angeline continued to smile mischievously.

"Helena does not like to be accused of being a little girl too." Agnes said. "What a perfect match." She and Angeline laughed.

_Perfect match?_ Artemis asked himself. He didn't have a clue. Just then, his eyes stopped on the beautiful lady by the door. At the same time, that lady was looking at him too. Then both their eyes widened. At first, anger filled them, only to be replaced immediately by their good nature.

"You?" they said in unison.

"You know each other?" Victor asked.

"Yes, Father," Helena began. "We met at a café in the mall."

"That's very good then," Artemis Senior said. "Arty, why don't you take Helena for a walk at the grounds? We'll call you when dinner's ready."

Artemis heartbeat went faster at the moment. "Yes, Father." He said after a while. He led Helena outside the house and into the vast garden. Before they leave altogether, they heard their parents say, "They really look good together". And that put a smile on their lips.

They haven't said each other for a while. They were just strolling, eyes in the opposite direction. Helena glanced at her outfit. She wore a white skirt that fell to her knees, and an orange blouse. She tied her hair in a customary half ponytail with a bow. _Am I cute or what?_ She smiled to herself.

Meanwhile, Artemis glanced at Helena's outfit. _She looks good in her dress, _he admitted. Maybe it will be a good idea to know her better. He took the initiative and spoke.

"So, uhh, about that thing at the café," he stuttered. "I'm sorry. I have been, uhh, rude." He mentally admonished himself for saying 'uhh'. For heaven's sake, it wasn't even a word.

"It's ok," Helena said. "Maybe I should also apologize. For my actions."

"You are forgiven. Friends?" he held out his hand.

Helena took it. "Deal. Friends."

They smiled at each other and blushed. Without them knowing it, the seeds of love began to sprout, ready to blossom on both of them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

a/n: done! Now that Artemis and Helena knew each other? Where would their relationship come to? Please continue to review. Thanks!


End file.
